fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
East Albion Trade Company (EATC)
The East Albion Trade Company is a trade organisation which manages the majority of the trade coming in and out of Albion's ports. It maintains a small private army and moderate navy to protect Albion colonies and is one of the biggest corporations in Albion after the Crawler attack, the other being Faraday Industries (formerly Reaver Industries but was returned), both are quite competitive. History The EATC is a trade organisation set up a few years after the Crawler attack in a attempt to bolster and "prop up" the severely damaged economy of Albion. Spawned from the mind of "Master Industrialist" Reaver after his return to the Royal Court of Albion, in a attempt to gain favour with King Lionheart the III (Hero of Brightwall), he suggested the endeavor and was permitted a large loan of one million in gold. However the King kept a keen eye of Reaver preventing him from squandering the money for self gain. In return the EATC was a major success setting up major trade hubs in multiple foreign countries around the globe, to his own amusement Reaver was rewarded with more gold than he knew what to do with and was Knighted (reluctantly) by the king, but however retired from public light (we all know why though). Since then the company has become a major developer in the now so called "Albion Empire" (which has yet to be dubbed), it is run by a committee of Chairmen and Woman who try to act in Albion's "best interests", however they have become increasingly hostile in adding new colonies to Albion through political means, and on occasion militarily. Their most recent endeavor has been to annex Samarkand to claim many rich untapped resources, this however has been fiercely opposed by local residents who have started to establish resistance movements against them. Military The EATC military is small compared to the Royal Albion Army, but its troops are much better equipped, all being issued with the more powerful Master Crafted Swords, Turret Rifle and Pistols which possess grooved barrels, unlike the Muskets and steel swords still issued to the standard military. Also unlike the army who wear Red coats the EATC are issued with more severe looking black coats and Tricorn hats with gold trimmings (note not real gold, it's just inlaid brass). The Navy has the same uniform for its marines and equipment and its sailors wear just every day clothes but still have access to Rifles and master crafted swords. Lately they have began to mount their guns on top of their ships on swivel platforms, this new concept allows them to hit anything in front of them or in a 480 degree angle. All in all the EATC have such a well constructed fleet and military the only thing they lack is sufficient numbers to be truly deadly, however since the military is used to only combating Pirate gangs and untrained rebel upstarts the organisation's troops lack any real advanced combat experience and are often overwhelmed by superior numbers or outsmarted by better strategists. Only a few have ever had to fight professional armies abroad in long conquest campaigns to secure resources and as such are often held back as elite troops by the company. Notes This is an idea I came up with in my spare time for fun, you can add to it if you want and comment please and yes it is based off the East India Trade Company for obvious reasons. I thought it would make sense due to Fable 3 being set in a mid to late Georgian Era or Napoleonic era. Category:Factions